


bet on losing dogs

by servicetopthor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Incest, Fuck Or Die, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Rose is captured and thrown into a cell. Her cellmate turns out to be her sister, Paige, who is miraculously alive.Captain Phasma forces the sisters to do what she demands or face death.





	bet on losing dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

The codebreaker betrayed them. Rose shouldn’t have been so naive, but she so desperately wanted to help the Resistance.

And look where that led her. She was being marched to a cell by a group of Stormtroopers. They took Finn somewhere else. She hoped he was okay and someone would come to save them, even if the chances were slim.

The Stormtroopers halted in front of a door. It opened and Rose was shoved inside. Rose fell to the ground. The door shut behind her before she could even think of trying to escape.

Rose sat up. She was immediately startled by a voice. 

“Rose?”

Rose looked in the direction of the voice, in the corner of the cell, and found Paige’s face staring back at her.

_ “Paige?” _ she breathed in disbelief, but it was certainly her. There was no mistaking it. It was her sister, looking pale and dressed in odd black clothing, but it was her sister no less.

“What are you doing here?” Paige asked as she stood from the metal bench she had been perched on. She hurried over to Rose to help her up. It figured she would be surprised to see her sister here. Rose wasn’t a hero pilot, why would she be locked up? 

“I thought you were dead,” Rose replied, reaching up to grasp her sister’s face. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Paige repeated, her tone more demanding. Her hand twisted in the front of the stolen uniform Rose was wearing. Rose suddenly saw the immense fear in Paige’s eyes.

“I… was helping the Resistance,” Rose answered. 

Paige’s face softened for a moment. Rose heart swelled at her sister’s pride. The expression quickly melted away into a deadly serious one. “Listen to me, she’ll be here any minute.  _ Do not _ put up a fight. Do what she says. It’s our only chance of being alive when rescue comes,” she instructed. “Let me do the talking.”

Rose did not understand what her sister meant. “Are you okay? What’s wro—”

The door slid open, interrupting Rose’s question. Paige flinched at the sound and backed away from Rose. A silver figure entered the room. Captain Phasma, Rose knew. 

“A lovely family reunion,” a voice sneered through the helmet’s speaker. “This is your sister, is it not, Paige?”

Paige’s face hardened. “She’s a maintenance worker, she had no intel for you,” she informed sternly.

Phasma marched forward until she was in front of Rose. She towered over both of the sisters. “She infiltrated our base by impersonating a First Order officer,” Phasma stated. 

Paige’s eyes widened. She glanced over Rose’s outfit, realization flooding her.

Rose stayed silent. She wanted to say something, wanted to shout at the stoic helmet staring at her. But Paige said to let her do the talking. Rose would listen to her older sister, if only because she didn’t want any harm coming to Paige because of her.

“Speaking of which,” Phasma growled. Rose had no time to protest before Phasma’s gloved hands began to unbutton the top of her uniform. She froze at the touch, unable to fight it.

“No!” Paige shouted desperately. Phasma paused, turning to Paige. “Please don’t touch her.”

Phasma let go of Rose, who let out a relieved breath. Any relief left her when Phasma walked over to Paige. 

“Fine,” Phasma stated. “You do it.”

Paige’s face fell. “Oh.”

Rose wasn’t sure how it all happened. Fear had gripped her and made time move both fast and slow. Paige undressed her, that she knew. Then Phasma took off her helmet, revealing a fair face and blonde hair. Paige undressed herself at Phasma’s orders and then…

“Mmm,” Phasma hummed appreciatively, her voice no longer modified by her helmet. She had a wicked smirk as she said, “Your little sister is adorable, Paige.” Her blue eyes were staring intently at Rose’s breasts, which she tried to keep hidden behind her arm. “Why don’t you explain how much we hate modesty here?”

Paige nudged her. “Keep your arms at your side.”

“Now, the First Order doesn’t like keeping prisoners. My bosses would much rather have you both dead than feed and clothe you. So, I want both of you to behave and do as I say or your sister will get a laser blast to the head,” Phasma explained, resting one hand on Rose’s left shoulder and Paige’s right.

“Yes, Captain,” Paige replied.

Rose nodded.

“Good,” Phasma said. “Kiss each other.”

Rose flinched at the command. 

Paige gaped.

Phasma hand came to rest at the blaster on her hip. “Do I need to repeat myself, girls?”

Rose jumped into action, turning to her sister to pull her down into a kiss. It was awkward and humiliating. Neither of them moved much. They kept their lips and eyes closed.

The sound of a slap echoed in the room and Paige whimpered. Rose soon found out why, as Phasma hit her ass a moment later. “Like you mean it,” she demanded.

Paige took the lead, opening her mouth to lick at Rose’s lips. Rose tried her best to reciprocate the enthusiasm, but she was trembling with worry.

A minute or so passed before Phasma finally said, “Alright, enough.” They broke apart instantaneously. “Paige, lie down on your back.”

Paige laid on the floor as instructed. 

Phasma rested both her hands on Rose’s shoulder. She leaned down whisper in Rose’s ear. “You’re going to make your poor older sister feel good, okay? Because that kiss was dreadful. You need to put on a better performance for me if you want your sister to see tomorrow.”

Rose could feel tears welling in her eyes. She nodded.

“Paige, spread your legs.”

Rose wanted to look away when Paige did so, but Phasma grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look down. Paige’s tan labia was on display, framed by black hair.

“Put your mouth to good use,” Phasma demanded. She let go of Rose’s head before stating, “Kneel.”

Rose knelt between her sister’s legs. She could feel tears threatening to spill at her cheeks. She glanced over to Phasma to see she was removing her armor. 

Paige gave a weak smile. Rose had been so thrilled to see her sister alive. Now, it was her job to make sure she stayed alive. She could to this for Paige.

Rose began to lick at her sister, pressing into her clit. Paige gasped at the sensation, so Rose continued. Soon, Paige’s labia was covered in Rose’s salvia.

Rose winced at the feeling of hands on her ass. She turned her head, finding Phasma kneeling behind her. She was naked and wearing a black strap-on.

Phasma gripped Rose’s hair, forcing her face back down into her sister’s cunt. She shoved strap-on inside of Rose’s pussy, letting out a low chuckle as Rose’s surprised groan.

“You aren’t allowed to come until you make your sister come, Rose,” Phasma said as her hips began to slam against Rose.

Rose was crying now. She couldn’t help it. The strap-on stung as it stretched her while also hitting her in the right spot to make it feel worth it. She let out on embarrassed moan against her sister’s clit.

It would all be alright. Rose and Paige would be saved. This would be worth it.

Nightmares filled Rose’s head as she was fucked. What if this happened again and again? What would Phasma make them do? What if they never escaped.

“Ah, fuck,” Paige whined, catching Rose’s attention. “T-that’s good, Ro. Keep doing that.” 

Rose was sucking on Paige’s clit. She kept at it, wanting this all to be over as quick as possible.

Phasma’s pace was relentless, slamming into Rose’s small body with such force that she jerked forward with each thrust. Rose let out a helpless whimper. “Such whores, the both of you,” Phasma cruelly jeered. “I bet you’ve done this before. Naughty little sisters.”

They hadn’t, of course. Rose had never, ever thought of doing this with Paige. Why would she? She wasn’t some deprived First Order Captain.

Rose could feel her orgasm approaching, so she focused on Paige’s cunt. Her legs were shaking around Rose’s head, so she suspected Paige was close. Rose tried to ignore the tears running down her face and Phasma fucking into her, focusing only on Paige’s small moans.

Paige came silently, her whole body freezing before she relaxed. Rose didn’t have any time to celebrate her achievement. Phasma kept her face pressed into Paige’s cunt as she fucked Rose harder.

Rose came with a shout, loud and shaky. Phasma didn’t slow down. She kept going and going and going and soon Rose realized she had no plans of stopping.

Rose came again, eventually, her voice croaky as she cried out.

Phasma stood, looking down at the exhausted sisters. “I think your sister needs some lessons, Paige,” she informed with a smirk. She spread her stance, standing with her legs wide. “Why don’t you show her how it’s done?”

Paige frowned but crawled over to Phasma.

Rose looked up at the ceiling, praying to the Force that this would all be over soon. 

At least Paige was alive. And she would remain so, as long as Rose’s heart was still beating.


End file.
